redcountyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Saints of Erin
This page is dedicated to The Saints of Erin one of the 3 actual Crime Family's in Red County Roleplay Below you'll find a short OOC story involving the creator of the gang who speaks about his motivations & creation of this gang as well as the IC story of Saints of Erin, Enjoy: OOC story By Cook: Coming soon ! ---- And Shepherds we shall be, For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. We shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. After finishing this familiar prayer with the sign of the cross, Murphy Blackstone stood up from one of the low dark-wooden benches in Palomino Creek Church. On his way out he neatly zipped up his leather jacket, preventing the rosary he was wearing from being seen by the outside world. The weekly church visit felt like a relief: each time Murphy swapped the shady, cool interior of the church for the bright and vivid area of Palomino, he felt like a reborn man. A couple of minutes later, Murphy slowly steered his Sabre onto the pavement in front of "The Full Jug". The door made a screeching sound when he pushed it open and slowly walked inside. A quick look around told Murphy his forethoughtful plan was going to be succesful. Despite the mysterious fog-like curtain of cigarette smoke, the pub was filled with Irishmen. While taking a drag of their half-gone cigarettes or taking a sip of their foamless beers, they were caught in an animated discussion. Greeting some of them on his way, Murphy maneuvered throug the pub, and finally reached the bar. A brief, though powerful shout made the silence re-enter the pub. Calm as usual, Murphy slowly stared around the pub, looking every man in the eye. "I thank ye all kindly f'r comin' down 'ere t'day. Some of you, I already had the pleasure to meet. Some others of you, I'm lookin' f'rward to. I'm happy to see the word spread that fast 'round the county." While taking a small pause into his speech, Murphy nodded, looking content. "The thing that unites us, my friends, is Ireland. Home of the brave, may we never forget where we came from!" With these words, Murphy slowly raised his glass in the air. A general humming noise was heared when all the other present men raised their glass aswell, agreeing. "Now let us raise our glass, to the Irish pride. And that it may never be stepped upon again in this very county. May the enemies of Ireland become our foes, and the friends our company. Believe me when I say: Tiocfaidh ár lá!" The roaring reached a summit, as all men repeated these last words. The sound of glass-on-glass filled the pub and many, many glass was emptied that night, celebrating the newly-made, strong bond. Created by kenshi